


Ooh, Heaven is a place on Heart

by cicia3



Series: Ficlet scritte durante gli event del gruppo We are out for prompt [25]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Christmas Fluff, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Prostitution
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: Due fill collegati sui prompt:1 Hooker!AU in cui Peter si prostituisce. Peter odiava l'inverno: la neve era bellissima, per carità, ma era meno piacevole quando dovevi stare mezzo nudo sul ciglio della strada. Per fortuna c'era Wade, che lo pagava per passare intere nottate a chiacchierare di fronte a una cioccolata calda dentro una locanda qualsiasi.2 Quando Wade nota il rametto di vischio sulla porta si irrigidisce. Peter non ha davvero problemi a baciarlo... Il che dovrebbe preoccuparlo.





	

 

1.

 

«E così... e così...» Wade scoppiò a ridere, piegandosi in due sul tavolino di plastica appiccicoso. «E così lei dice... no, no, aspetta, non alzare gli occhi, questa è la parte divertente, lo giuro!»

Peter allora abbassò le palpebre e si accontentò di roteare gli occhi solo mentalmente. Doveva cercare di comportarsi bene, con Wade – o, almeno, di non trattarlo completamente da schifo. D'altronde, per quanto non sembrasse, Wade lo stava pagando per quello: rifugiarsi in un locale semi-deserto dalle dubbie norme igieniche, ordinare un caffè che era meglio bere prima che si raffreddasse per evitare domande sulla vera natura della bevanda, starsene, semplicemente, lì. Ad ascoltare le infinite chiacchiere sconnesse che Wade vomitava in un unico flusso, intervallato da un qualche scoppio di risate al momento meno appropriato.

Peter stava usando quel tempo per lavorare a tutti gli effetti. Tanto valeva essere carino al massimo delle sue potenzialità – per quanto Wade gli permettesse.

«Continua» lo esortò quindi, facendo un gesto con la mano.

Gli zigomi di Wade si sollevarono da sopra la sciarpa che gli copriva il volto, e l'uomo si lanciò in una storia strampalata che giurava di aver vissuto in prima persona da qualche parte a Caracas.

Peter poggiò la guancia sul pugno chiuso. Il fatto era che Wade non era esattamente un tipo raccomandabile: sciarpa sempre avvolta a coprire bocca e quanta più pelle possibile, cappellino con visiera calata, cappuccio. Questo non bastava a nascondere la pelle rovinata che faceva venire in mente a Peter inquietanti storie, ascoltate al telegiornale, di acido gettato addosso per vendetta. Non era il suo aspetto in sé ad essere poco raccomandabile, ovviamente. C'era qualcosa in Wade, però, qualcosa che capivi dal primo momento in cui lo vedevi che ti faceva pensare: no, a questo tizio non hanno gettato dell'acido in faccia per un regolamento di conti; questo tizio è stato quello che ha gettato l'acido in faccia agli altri e poi, per sbaglio, se ne è rovesciato parte sulla propria pelle (oppure l'ha fatto per vedere cosa sarebbe successo).

Questo, più le strane faccende a cui faceva riferimento nei suoi racconti – cose che Peter si sforzava di classificare come balle per la sua sanità mentale: missioni segrete, rapimenti, riscatti, roba da mercenari.

Eppure eccolo là, che fermava la macchina puntuale come un orologio, tre volte a settimana, davanti al posto di Peter. Apriva lo sportello, diceva qualcosa di alquanto imbarazzante come 'buonasera baby' («Così sembri un pappone degli anni '80») e invitava Peter a salire. E i sedili morbidi, l'aria condizionata che scaldava le ossa a Peter... quel senso di sicurezza (estremamente folle, dio, andava contro ogni tipo di buonsenso umanamente possibile), quella sicurezza che lo avvolgeva automaticamente nello scorgere la mole di Wade, le sue spalle larghe, gli occhi che si piegavano nel sorriso nascosto.

Era perché Wade gli assicurava un posto caldo per qualche ora, ovviamente. Non avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti, non avrebbe potuto. Peter era costretto a fare quello che faceva – certo, non nascondeva che una certa componente gli piacesse, ma, se avesse potuto scegliere, a quest'ora avrebbe fatto domanda per un tirocinio in qualche laboratorio. Non poteva, però. E le visite di Wade gli risparmiavano il congelamento col minimo sforzo.

Davvero, lui non voleva – non voleva niente, se non starsene lì a un tavolino azzurro schifoso con Peter che lo ascoltasse. Peter ci aveva messo una vita a realizzare che davvero Wade non si aspettava altro; per un buon mesetto era stato sicuro di trovarsi difronte a una qualche specie di stupratore seriale, a un folle cui piaceva lavorarsi prima le sue vittime, ottenere la loro fiducia.

Ma poi Wade si era rivelato troppo bizzarro, troppo scemo per una cosa del genere: era come un bambino nel corpo di un adulto (un gigantesco adulto): fuori controllo, imprevedibile, tenero o tagliente senza alcun preavviso. Ok, anche descrivendolo così sembrava un assassino, però... bisognava conoscerlo, per descriverlo.

Peter sapeva tenergli testa (anche se Wade metteva a dura prova la sua pazienza) e alla fine Wade era diventato uno dei clienti meno strani che lui avesse mai frequentato – sì, ciò la diceva lunga. A volte Peter pensava che fosse proprio il suo tenergli testa ad aver interessato Wade.

«E lei, sai, la stripper, quella tettona con le tette grandi come una mucca – ho già detto tette?»

Peter scosse la testa, un angolo della bocca che si piegava in alto. Guardò fuori dalla vetrina la neve che cadeva, lenta; odiava l'inverno, non poteva essere altrimenti col lavoro che faceva. Eppure, da quella prospettiva, con le lucine azzurre a incorniciare il vetro, la gente che si stringeva per strada, la voce ininterrotta di Wade, era quasi... quasi bello.

Dio. Si prese la faccia tra le mani, le spalle che tremavano appena.

«Peter, che succede?» fece Wade, interrompendo bruscamente la sua storiella. Si allungò sul tavolo per avvicinarsi, tese la mano coperta da un guanto ma si fermò all'ultimo momento, le dita tese. «Stai male? Posso fare qualcosa?»

«No, no» disse Peter, ridacchiando, «dio, no.»

«Stavi ridendo? Io ero qui, preda di un mezzo infarto, e tu stavi ridendo?»

«No, è che...» Peter cercò di ricomporsi. «Frequentarti deve avermi contagiato un po', tutto qua.»

«Nel senso che sei molto più affascinante e intelligente di prima?»

«Nel senso che sono completamente matto» disse Peter, facendo cin-cin con la tazza di cioccolata (cioccolata!) abbandonata di Wade. «Buone feste, Wade. Continua a chiamarmi e a salvarmi il sedere dal freddo anche l'anno prossimo, per favore.»

Wade sorrise. «Ci puoi scommettere, dolcezza.»

 

 

 

 

2.

 

 

E' la conclusione di una serata come tante – lavoretto pulito, cattivone mandato in prognosi riservata, soldi incassati, doccia veloce e Peter che lo aspetta al solito posto – sì, insomma, quel tipo di serata cazzutissimamente perfetta.

Wade sta cominciando a pensare che sia tutto un po' troppo bello, per essere vero. È da un po' che quella routine va avanti: lavori lisci come l'olio e uno splendido Peter tutto per lui, che lo ascolta mentre beve un caffè, che ha le guance rosa per il freddo o per i fumi di una cioccolata, che lo guarda coi suoi grandi, grandi occhi ai quali non sfugge niente (sì, insomma, a volte è come se quel ragazzo sapesse tutto di lui, e diamine, se fosse tipo una spia Wade sarebbe in un milione di guai e dovrebbe ucciderlo, ma vuol credere con tutto se stesso che Peter non lo sia, perché ha lo sguardo troppo pulito e il cervello troppo fino e il culo troppo sodo).

Insomma, da qualche parte deve esserci il trucco, perché la felicità non è mai gratis, nemmeno sotto le feste, Wade lo sa bene.

E infatti eccolo qua, il momento, quello in cui tutto andrà irrimediabilmente a puttane (perché poi si dice 'andare a puttane' con accezione negativa? Insomma, non è certo una roba noiosa): c'è del vischio, appeso sopra la porta del bar. Loro stanno uscendo, le due ore di Peter sono finite, e quel vischio sta là, pronto per intercettarli. Dio, è proprio da Wade essere nervoso per una stronzata del genere, qualcosa che però potrebbe risultare potenzialmente micidiale per l'equilibrio creato con Peter e quindi, di conseguenza, per la sanità di Wade.

Perché Peter, coi suoi bronci e le sue sferzate brusche, con le sue battute scadenti così in sintonia con quelle di Wade, Peter, ecco... lui lo calma. Gli fa bene al cuore. Gli fa venire voglia di diventare un essere umano leggermente migliore.

E adesso vedrà il vischio, si girerà e dirà 'No, grazie, questo non faceva parte del piano' – perché bacarsi non ha mai fatto parte del piano, Wade non ha mai neanche solo pensato... ok, sì, eccome se l'ha pensato, ma non si è mai voluto imporre. Baciare lui, baciare Wade? Bisognerebbe essere pazzi _più_ di Wade stesso per poterlo fare.

«Quindi non lo vuoi?» E' Peter, ovviamente, che sceglie quel momento per tornare alla realtà. Non avrebbe potuto essere diversamente.

«Cosa?» dice Wade, sforzandosi di usare un tono leggero.

«Un bacio» dice Peter, e indica il vischio, là, sopra la porta. Ovviamente.

«Chi ti ha detto che-»

«Wade, non appena l'hai notato ti sei bloccato e hai preso a borbottare. E l'hai fatto per, tipo, cinque minuti buoni. Ora, qui ci sono gli spifferi e io voglio tornarmene a casa, adesso. Quindi, deciditi: lo vuoi questo bacio o no?»

In un momento è come tutte la farfalle del mondo si fossero riunite in discussione dentro la pancia di Wade sbattendo le ali e – cristo santo, lui le odia, le farfalle!

Ma un momento, un momento. Perter sta dicendo che...?

«Saresti disposto?» gli chiede nello stesso tono in cui si dice 'ti va di bere un po' di cianuro?'.

Peter si stringe nelle spalle. «Credimi, ho baciato di peggio.»

E qui succede una cosa molto bizzarra, un groviglio di emozioni che riporta Wade indietro, a quell'oscuro periodo della sua vita in cui tanta gente diversa gli cantava in testa e a lui andava bene così, purché coprissero il silenzio assordante:

 

_Il ragazzo ci vuole baciare? Allarme, allarme!_

 

**Aspetta, ha detto che ha baciato di peggio, non mi pare un buon complimento.**

 

_Che pretendi, idiota? È il meglio che possa capitarci!_

 

**Sì ma quindi chi avrebbe baciato di così schifoso? Voglio il nome, lo uccido!**

 

Peter sbuffa, impaziente, e in un passo gli è vicino – troppo. «Guarda che per me non è un problema» dice, sincero.

«Ed è proprio questo che è un problema per me» sussurra Wade, serrando e aprendo i palmi.

«Vi baciate o no?» esplode la vecchia cameriera dietro al bancone, uno straccio lurido in mano. «Voglio chiudere e voi siete gli unici due bastardi ancora qui dentro in un giorno di festa!»

«L'hai sentita, no?» dice Peter, «pensiamo al sociale.»

E in un secondo le sue mani incorniciano il volto di Wade, calde come un ferro anche sotto il cappuccio – e la sua bocca è sopra quella di Wade, la sciarpa di Wade in mezzo, la dannata sciarpa. È un bacio che è una spinta decisa, come se Peter volesse assicurarsi che Wade la senta tra le pieghe della lana. I suoi occhi sono chiusi, le ciglia scure lunghe contro gli zigomi, e Wade per una manciata di secondi si permette di essere un altro, un uomo che si merita un bacio di Peter.

Finisce troppo presto.

«Buone feste, Wade» mormora Peter, fermo e semplice in pieno stile Parker. Ha le mani ancora premute sul suo cappuccio. Wade lo ama.

«Buone feste, dolcez-»

«Andatevene di qui, cazzoni!»

 

 

 


End file.
